Batteries, such as lithium-ion batteries in particular, are highly significant as energy storage devices, especially as a rechargeable energy source in hybrid, plug-in hybrid or electric vehicles. Lithium-ion batteries, like other types of battery, are usually constructed from one or more battery modules, a number of battery cells being interconnected to form a battery module. For reliable operation of such batteries and for optimized use of such batteries, especially in respect of performance and service life, it must be ensured that the batteries are operated only in a particular temperature range. Thus, heating of the battery cells beyond a particular temperature must be avoided, especially in the case of high power consumption or high power output, in order, in particular, not to shorten the service life of the battery cells and to avoid “thermal runaway” of the battery cells. Moreover, it may be necessary to heat the battery cells, e.g. if a particular outside temperature is undershot during the use of such batteries in vehicles. For this reason, cooling systems of the type stated at the outset are used to control the temperature of the batteries. In this case, the battery to be cooled or battery cells of the battery are usually arranged on or on top of the at least one coolant-conducting heat sink, allowing thermal energy to be transferred between the heat sink and the battery or battery cells. In general, the heat sinks are made of metals of good thermal conductivity, e.g. aluminum. In the present case, the use of the terms “cooling system” and “coolant” is not limited to the function of cooling a battery or the battery cells of the battery but includes more generally the function of controlling the temperature of a battery, that is to say, in particular, also the supplying of heat in order to bring the battery to a preferred operating temperature in the case of a low ambient temperature.
In controlling the temperature of batteries or battery cells by means of cooling systems mentioned at the outset, there is the problem that leaks may occur in components of the cooling system, such as, in particular, the connecting joints for conduits of the cooling system, or in the conduits themselves. The causes of this can be aging of materials or external loads, such as vibrations or shocks, for example. These leaks lead to an escape of coolant, which can damage the battery and other surrounding electronic components due to corrosion and/or short circuiting. To improve the leak tightness of coolant delivery hoses, printed publication DE 691 31 054 T2 and printed publication DE 11 2006 000 552 T5 disclose the practice of fitting coolant delivery hoses with inner tubes. Printed publication DE 10 2008 062 158 A1 has furthermore disclosed the practice of surrounding a battery with a jacket to provide protection against moisture.
In addition, there is the problem of condensate formation when controlling the temperature of batteries. Condensate forms on the conduits of the cooling system, especially when the surface temperature of the conduits falls below the “dew point”. In this case, the condensate, as well as escaping coolant, can damage the battery and other surrounding electronic components owing to corrosion and/or short circuiting.
Given this situation, it is an object of the present disclosure to improve a cooling system of the type stated at the outset in such a way that batteries and peripheral electronic components can be better protected from coolant escaping from the cooling system and/or condensate that has formed on the components of the cooling system.